Don't You Remember
by BeingIsabelle
Summary: AU. A bit OOC. Four usually just keeps to himself, never talking to any people apart from his friends. So when he starts to make conversations with the newcomer Tris, everyone is beyond surprised. What exactly make Tris so different that Four is willing to take off his mask? Rated T for no reason.
1. Preface

**A/N: yay my first not-one-shot Divergent fanfic*squeal* inspiration is hard to come by, like I said before, but when it does come, you have to love it!** **So here are some things you might want to know. I don't speak English as my mother tongue so sometimes there might be grammar mistakes or misspellings. Please let me know! And I'm currently at school so I don't always have time to update. As I said, this is my first not-one-shot Divergent fanfic so it can be bad, though I hope not. Anyway I hope you will like it.** **Written in Tris's POV unless labeled.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy or else I'll be famous. Credits go to Veronica Roth!**

* * *

PREFACE

*11 Years Ago*

Third person POV.

'Tobias give it back!' a girl screamed, laughing.

'No way!' a boy-Tobias-laughed too, and ran away as far from the girl as the lawn allowed, 'come get it Beatrice!' he sang.

Beatrice huffed and stopped chasing after Tobias. She bit her lip, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Uh oh. Not good.

Tobias cautiously stepped closer, and pulled her into a hug. He didn't know how to deal with emotional, teary girls, especially Beatrice.

'Here,' he whispered, holding out a small heart-shaped photo container attached to a chain. Apparently this was what they were chasing for. Tobias clicked the chain apart and put the necklace around Beatrice's neck.

She burst into a wide smile, snatched the necklace away from Tobias's still-lingering hand and ran a good distance away.

'Tricked you!' she sang, mimicking him.

Tobias's eyes were still wide with shock when she ran up the stairs to her house.

Before closing the door, she called to him, 'and call me Tris, Tobias.'

The door closed. And that was the last time Tobias ever saw her, her words still lingering in the air.

_'Call me Tris, Tobias.'_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: another chapter! I figure Preface was too short so I decided to post this one now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! I wish I did*weep* Veronica Roth has the credit.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

*Present Day*

'Beatrice!' Someone is pounding on my door. Caleb. 'Beatrice hurry up! You're gonna be late!'

I groan. Damn Caleb for being so eager. For God's sake it's only just past seven in the morning, and school isn't starting until 8:30.

I jump out of bed, grab my t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and get dressed. Caleb is still slamming his fist at the door.

'I know Caleb!' I shout, annoyed.

Finally some quietness.

I run down the stairs for breakfast, earning a disapproving look from my father. He always tells us not to make ourselves noticeable in any way. I roll my eyes at this. Selfless. Always selfless.

Then my father speaks, 'today is your first day at Divergent High, I want you both to behave yourselves, and don't cause trouble for your classmates or teachers.'

Yeah, yeah. I inwardly sigh. Honestly I don't know how many schools Caleb and I have been to. All I know is that our father travels a lot because of his work as a government employee, so the whole family needs to go with him.

'Beatrice, are you listening?'

I gulp. 'Yes,' I lie.

'Paying attention to others while they speak is a noble act, Beatrice, I hope you can learn to do that well.' My father looks at me sternly.

'Yes father.'

*PAGE BREAK*

I practically run to my car after that miserable breakfast. The drive to school is uneventful. I'm still trying to figure out why the school is called 'Divergent'. When I get there, I finally understand why.

The school has five buildings, each with a different colour. Grey, red and yellow, blue, white with black dots and completely black with graffiti.

I gape. _What have my father gotten us into?_

Caleb parks his car right next to mine and we walk to the registry.

'Name?' the lady behind the desk asks the pile of documents in front of her as we enter.

'Caleb Prior.' My brother relies, frowning at the unwelcoming attitude, 'and this is-'

'Tris Prior.' I say, cutting across Caleb. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I shrug. When I enrolled in Divergent High I thought about using the name 'Beatrice' but then went against it using 'Tris'. I don't know why I did that, but 'Beatrice' just doesn't sound right here.

'Caleb Prior. Your test results assigned you to Erudite, the blue building. Tris Prior, yours assigned you to Dauntless, the black building.' She says, handing each of us a schedule.

Oh right. The bloody tests Caleb cared so much about once he knew we needed to go pass a test to get into the school. I doubt that Erudite is full if book nerds, like Caleb.

We set off to different buildings. Mine looks a little bit creepy, with graffiti all over the bottoms of the walls and the colour black covering every inch of the building leaving no trace of white whatsoever.

When I step into the building, all I can see is a sea of black and metal. People with rings piercing through their lips or between eyebrows. Their clothes are black, and you can see tattoos on their arms or necks or even cheeks.

What. Have. I. Gotten. Myself. Into.

Luckily I chose to wear a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that I can now try to blend in with the others. I fail miserably.

'Hey, you new here?'

_I'm just looking for my locker! Why would that makes you think I'm new?_

But instead of saying that, I nod.

'No wonder I haven't seen you before, and I pretty much know every girl here.' I raise my eyebrow slightly at that. She grins widely, 'I'm Christina, by the way, and you are?'

'Tris.' I say, smiling a little at her.

'Okay, Tris, I assume you're a sophomore?'

'You assume right.'

'Well then, need any help?'

I'm not used to being with passionate people, but Christina makes me feel welcomed, even though she too is wearing a black outfit and two tattoos are visible on her bare shoulders.

'Yeah um actually, I'm looking for my locker.'

'Easy. C'mon, I'll show you!'

Christina practically drags me with her, and my smile widens. This place is crazy, yes, but not bad. Everywhere I look, it screams FREEDOM at me, those seven letters sparkling like a neon sigh in my eyes. After we're done with my locker-which, surprisingly, is beside hers-she drags me to our first class, Spanish.

*PAGE BREAK*

Morning goes by as a blur. By the time we have lunch, I already know quite a few people, thanks to Christina. Will, a blond, shaggy-haired boy who I'm sure Christina has a crush on. Uriah, with dark eyes, loves cakes and is never serious-during the Math class we had together this morning, he spent half of it cracking jokes. Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend, and Lynn, who looks bored and seldom talks to anyone.

We sit at the same table for lunch. When we settle down with plates of food on front of us, three seniors come and sit down at our table. Two boys and a girl.

I feel my eyes widen. Christina nudges me with her elbow and introduces me to them.

'There's Four, Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna.' She points out for me, and then turn to them, 'guys, this is Tris.'

Zeke smiles at me and Shauna gives me a hug before they both sit down. Four was looking bored, just like Lynn, but when my name is mentioned, he snaps his head up, fixing his eyes at me.

I stare back, surprised. His eyes are dark blue, like the night sky. I should avert my eyes, I know, but somehow I can't.

Uriah coughs, and I look back down at my plate, blushing. Uriah gives a small laugh, but stops rather quickly when he catches my glare.

We have lunch like nothing happened, but I can still feel the heat that I feel every time I'm being stared at, and I know whose eyes are on me. Too bad he's sitting right across from me, and I can't raise my head, because if I do, ours eyes will certainly meet.

But I still raise my head.

It's like staring into a deep well. His eyes are asking a silent question, but I can't catch that.

'Looks like Four has his eyes on you Tris.' Christina teases me in my ear.

I turn around to see her grinning, a sly glint in her eyes. I bat her arm, and she laughs, 'sorry Tris!' she quickly apologizes, but strangely I find myself grinning too.

* * *

**A/N: throw me rotten eggs if you think this is not good, because I have the feeling this is bad:( tell me what you guys think please?**

**-Isabelle**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**A/N: thank you for all your supports! And to answer my dear Guest who didn't leave his or her name, I'm 16. Not exactly young anymore*sigh* and to khushi25, thanks for the suggestions, but I'm putting cliffhangers a little bit later, now is not the time. But I certainly take your 1000 word advice because this one is way longer. So, here I am!**

**Alright enough of my babbles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Too bad*sad face***

* * *

I'm walking to my car at the parking lot when a voice behind me makes me stop dead.

'Tris.' A deep, rumbling voice.

I turn around and see Four standing three feet away.

'Yes?' I stare up at him. Gosh he's so tall.

'Is there any chance that your name is Beatrice?'

That question hit me like a baseball bat. Does he need to be this blunt? And what's with him if my name is Beatrice?

I decide to play along, 'what makes you think that?'

'Well,' he scratches the back of his neck, as if he's nervous, 'when I was little I had a friend called Beatrice, and she told me to call her Tris.' He looks me in the eye.

So?

'What a surprising coincidence, Four, but your childhood friend is not me, if that's what you are thinking about asking me. I barely know you!' I laugh lightly, shaking the matter off.

His face is blank for a few seconds, then he laughs with me.

'By the way,' I say, trying not to sound rude, 'why are you called "Four"? It's a nickname, right?'

He stiffens, 'yes it is.'

I notice how uncomfortable he is. This guy has a name issue that he doesn't like to share or talk with others. So instead of asking more questions, I drop the topic, 'oh. Okay. Well nice meeting you Four.' I smile at him and get into my car.

I can still feel his gaze as I pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

Four's POV

'Is there any chance that your name is Beatrice?'

I don't know why I would ask her something just like that. But those words are already out of my mouth, and I see her eyes widen in shock.

_Please say yes._

'What makes you think that?' she smiles a little.

I look down and scratch the back of my neck. Her gaze makes me nervous for no reason, and I'm not the nervous type. 'Well, when I was little I had a friend called Beatrice, and she told me to call her Tris.' I stare into her eyes, and I'm shock beyond words.

Those greyish blue. So startlingly familiar.

It's her. My childhood friend Beatrice is standing right in front of me.

Then why am I sensing a 'but' coming?

'What a surprising coincidence, Four, but your childhood friend is not me, if that's what you are thinking about asking me. I barely know you!' She laughs a little.

I feel like my world is crashing down. W-what? Did she just say she barely knew me? But I was her friend when we were little, how can she forget about that?

How stupid are you Four? Did you seriously believe she can remember you, after your sudden disappearance? Stop being so naïve!

I laugh at myself for my pathetic stupidity.

'By the way,' Tris says after she stops laughing, 'why are you called "Four"? It's a nickname, right?'

I stiffen. She really can't remember, then. Because Four was what she called me when she was annoyed or disappointed. Beatrice picked the number because it was the number on my football jersey I so frequently wear when we were out playing together. The nickname kinda sticks with me now.

She must've misunderstood my stiffness, as she let the topic drops, 'oh. Okay. Well nice meeting you Four.' And she smiles at me and pulls out of the lot.

I stare at her car growing smaller and smaller, until someone claps me on my shoulder. I know it's Zeke without having to look back.

We get in my car in silence. Zeke knows something is off, but he doesn't ask questions. This is one great thing about Zeke. He never tries to pry into someone's life. He believes that if that someone wants to talk about it, he will talk about it, and there's no need to ask.

My mind shifts to Tris again. Her uniquely greyish blue eyes, like the stormy sky. Those eyes I know so well. And it's my entire fault that she can't remember me. I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye.

I pound my fists on the steering wheel, and Zeke is like, 'whoa whoa chill, man, whatever war that's going on inside your head?'

Zeke is my best mate, and by far the only person I trust. He can be a total jerk when he's drunk, but most of the time he is very helpful.

'Is it about Tris, that new girl?' He knows me well enough to guess what I'm thinking.

I give him a curt nod.

'Ah Four, don't tell me you have a crush on her! It's just the first time we've ever seen her.' He grins.

'No it's not. Not for me.' I stop the car in front of the red light and turn to face him, 'remember my childhood friend I told you about?

'Yeah, that girl named Beatrice. So?'

'Tris is Beatrice, Zeke.'

He gapes at me. Zeke is never surprised, or shocked, but now he is.

'But,' he stutters for words, 'but that's impossible, man, you moved here from New York-'

'What makes you think she isn't?' I retort, 'she's new here, right? So she's bound to be from another city. Besides,' I start the car and speed up, 'those eyes, Zeke, her eyes. I can be wrong about a whole lot of other stuff, but I can never be mistaken about her eyes.'

'Did you talk to her?'

'Yes but-'

'Oh the famous, cold-hearted and arrogant Four actually made a conversation with a newbie.' Zeke half-teases, 'unheard of.'

I grin a little, 'yes but that's not the point. The point is she can't remember who I am now. And it's all my fault.'

Zeke goes silent. I turn my head a little and see him frowning. Good, now he's serious.

'I'm sorry to hear that. But that's not your fault, okay? You did nothing.'

I roll my eyes and fight the urge to yell at him, 'I went away without saying goodbye to her, how is it not my fault?'

He doesn't respond.

* * *

Tris's POV

I run up the stairs to my room after greeting my parents. Caleb's not home yet, he must still be at school, chasing after a teacher and asking questions, being the always curious one.

I laugh, and is startled by my phone vibrating. Picking it up I see it's Christina texting me.

_Party at my place three days later, wanna come?_

I grin. I never think of being invited.

_Yeah sure! _I text back.

_Great:)_

*PAGE BREAK*

The next day is uneventful. Some staring contests with Four until one of our friends coughs so loudly it makes both of us jump, and then the normal teasing about Four staring at me from Christina and Uriah. And when I tell Christina, Will, Uriah and Marlene about the conversation I had with Four yesterday, they all stare at me in utter disbelief, like I'm an alien or something.

'No way!' They yell in unison, causing a hallway of students staring at us.

'Shh!' I beg them to keep their voices down.

'But Four _never_ talks to anyone except Zeke!' Will says.

'He never walks up to a somebody and makes conversations,' Christina adds, 'he's hot, yes, but he's always, well, being him.'

'Four only talked to me once, and that was when Zeke told him I'm his brother-'

I cut across Uriah, 'wait, you're Zeke's brother?'

'Yes. Anyway, he only talked to me because of that and all he said was a single "Hello".' Uriah stares at me, 'boy are you special.'

I don't respond. They think Four has a crush on me, but all I know is that he's staring at me and talking to me because he still thinks I'm his childhood friend.

But I'm not.

*PAGE BREAK*

We go to lunch together after out last class, English. The line in the cafeteria is so long. I take a tray and stand behind a shiny-haired boy. There is nothing wrong with that until someone runs past me and I sway, lose my balance and slightly bump into the boy in front of me.

He turns. He has a kind-looking face, but his eyes are glaring daggers at me.

'I'm sorry.' I mumble, looking into his eyes.

'What is your problem?' He demands, and I stiffen-I say I am sorry, what else does he want?

He eyes scan my stiff posture, and sneers, 'stiff.'

'Shut up Peter, she said she was sorry.' Uriah glares at him.

'Oh, defending your stiff little girlfriend, now are you?'

Uriah and Marlene both act-Uriah grabs a fistful of Peter's shirt and pulls him close, lifting him off his feet, while Marlene slaps him across the cheek.

Peter whimpers pathetically.

'You alright?' Christina asks me.

I nod slightly, still shaky from what just happened.

'Hey what's up?'

As soon as Zeke's voice comes up, Uriah lets go of Peter, 'he picked on Tris for no big deal.'

Zeke's eyes narrow, and I can see why there's fear in Peter's eyes.

'Mess up with my friends and my brother again, Peter, and I'll kick your ass faster than you can say I'm sorry!'

We have lunch in silence. None of us want to replay what just happened. So when Shauna shows up with Four from their class, they realize something's not right.

'What's going on?' Shauna asks, scanning our faces, 'are you guys okay?'

Zeke leans over and whispers something in her ear. Her eyes widen in realization.

'Don't let him get to you Tris, Peter's a total prick.'

We all laugh at her choice of word.

'Well he is!' she protests, 'why are you guys laughing?'

Zeke gives her a kiss on the cheek, 'we're laughing because you're so adorable.' And kisses her on her lips.

Uriah frowns in mock disgust. 'Ew guys, get a room!'

I grin at the sight of them. I'm now so glad I bumped into Christina yesterday, because thanks to her I have these amazing people as my friends.

Someone nudges my elbow. I turn and see Four. He's grinning too, which is rare.

'You okay?' His eyes are looking at me with concern. My stomach flutters.

'Yeah, I'm great!' I allow my grin to grow wider.

Then he does something totally unexpected. He raises his hand and touches my cheek with his fingertips, then put a stray lock of hair back behind my ear. My heart is thumping like mad, and blood rushes to my cheeks. Oh I hope he doesn't notice.

If he does, he doesn't show it. He simply brushes his hand across my face again. 'Good.' His voice is faint, but somehow I catch it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christina and Will and Uriah and Marlene smiling at my direction. I inwardly groan. There's the explanation I need to do later.

* * *

**A/N:so? what'd ya think? Really people, imagine my gasps of joy when I wake up in the morning and see all those reviews and favorites and follows! So keep that goin' alright?**

**-Isabelle**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**FOREWARN: A CRAPY CHAPTER COMING ITS WAY! I face palm myself so many times while writing this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

'So, Tris Prior.'

As I expected, I'm cornered after school by my four friends, all with that same evil grin plastered on their faces.

'You and Four, huh?' Christina pokes me in the rib jokingly.

I groan, 'there's no "him and me", okay, guys? This is so absurd, we've known each other for like, what, two days?'

'Yeah but two days say a lot of things.' Christina groans like me, and the other three nod in agreement.

I laugh sourly, waving my hands up in surrender, 'okay I'm done with this. There's no "him and me", and there's no "us", so, leave it!' I flip my hair and march away.

Behind me, I can still hear Uriah mutters, 'I bet you anything there's something going on.'

I chuckle under my breath. Let them think what they want to think.

*PAGE BREAK*

The party is going to last, like, all day. I woke up late just now, so now I'm trying to rush everything. Putting on one of my black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, I quickly slip on my black high-heels. I don't bother with makeup and I know this is gonna freak Christina out, but I push that thought out of my mind when I rush out of my house.

Still, I'm five minutes late.

'Where were you?' Christina demands right after I show up on her doorstep. She doesn't give me time to answer that question, 'and what happened to your makeup?'

See?

'Ugh Tris come with me.' She drags me into the house, which is already filled with loud music and the smell of alcohol.

I wrench my arm away, 'Chris I don't want any makeup on, okay?'

She catches my expression and frowns, but seconds later she burst into a huge smile, 'fine, but you're gonna make it up for me later!'

She bounces away, leaving me dumbstruck. Whatever idea she has for me to make up for her, it won't turn out to be good.

'Okay so here you are.' A voice calls from behind me, sending shudders through my body. I turn and see Four, smiling just a tiny bit, 'c'mon, everyone is in the living room. We are playing Truth or Dare, or as Uriah calls it, Candor or Dauntless.'

I grin. I've read the school introduction several times, so I find 'Candor or Dauntless' really suitable.

'Uriah's a genius.' I say, nearly wholeheartedly.

'Yeah course I am!'

Uriah jumps out of nowhere as I enter the living room and I freeze, my near-wholeheartedness vanishing in mere seconds.

'Uriah you scare the hell out of me!' I yell at him, 'and no I've changed my mind, you are not a genius!'

He pouts at me, but I turn away from him with a smirk on my face and unconsciously sitting down next to Four.

When everyone finally stops laughing, Christina points to the boy on her left. He looks strong and sturdy, but has a kind face, and unlike Peter, his eyes are kind too.

'This is Al, Tris. And don't bother to introduce yourself, he knows you.' She says before I can even open my mouth.

'Hi!' I smile at him. He smiles back, but not looking me in the eye. This guy is so shy.

Chris clears her throat, 'as I'm the one to hold this party I'm gonna start first.' She scans the whole room and her eyes land on Uriah.

'Uriah Truth or Dare?'

'You should ask Candor or Dauntless.' He grins.

She waves her hand impatiently, 'whatever. Just answer the question.'

His grin fades into mock seriousness, 'Dauntless.'

'Okay. Go put these on and dance around us for the rest of the game.' Christina holds out a white dress and a wig.

I've never seen something this ridiculous. When Uriah comes out of the bathroom the whole living room immediately burst into uncontrollable laughter. Zeke is rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach while howling with laughter, and even Marlene is shaking so hard from laughing. I can feel tears pooling in my eyes from laughing too much and my cheeks are sore. Slowly, I choke myself back to seriousness. But once Uriah starts to dance like Marilyn Monroe, everyone is laughing again. Even Four can't seem to control himself this time. We sit so close to each other that I can feel his body shaking with laughter.

I've never seen Four this carefree.

'Tris, Candor or Dauntless?' Uriah asks suddenly.

I hold my chin high, 'Dauntless.'

Christina bounces out of her seat and hurries to Uriah's side. She whispers something into Uriah's ear and I can see the horrible sly grin on both of their faces.

Uh oh.

'Chris, no way, this is so unfair!' I shout at her, but she smirks at me.

'This is the result of not wearing makeup tonight, Tris. You said you're gonna make it up for me.'

This. Is. So. Not. Good.

'Tris, I dare you to kiss Four for ten seconds. Not just touching lips, real kiss.' Uriah says, his face somehow manages to stay serious.

I glare, and turn towards Four, my face-I'm so sure about it-is blushing like mad.

'Tris-' Four begins.

I put one hand behind his head and growl under my breath, 'don't bother.' And press my lips to his.

Electricity shoots through my veins. Distantly I can hear them counting the seconds but all of a sudden I don't really care. I can feel him stiffens, and then relaxes.

'Five, four, three-'

Then I feel him kissing me back.

'Two, one.'

I pull apart, slightly out of breath and stare wide-eyed at him. He just shrugs.

The others are wolf-whistling, but I barely hear them. All I want to do now is to drag Four outside and ask him why did he kiss me back.

'Tris! Your turn!' Zeke yells at me.

I brace myself.

'Christina-'

I don't get to ask the whole question because she yells, 'Dauntless!'

'Okay. I dare you to do what I've just done, with Will, for fifteen seconds.'

My words instantly wipe the wide grin on her face. _My_ grin, however, is growing wider.

_Ah. Sweet revenge._

The rest of the game includes Zeke dancing around like Uriah, Al kissing his favourite girl in the room-which, to my great shock, turns out to be me-and Shauna and Marlene's drinking contest, me sitting in Four's lap, and Marlene's seven minutes in heaven with Uriah which saves him from more dancing.

When the real dance comes, I just sit by and watch. Not that no one invites me to dance, more that I don't want to dance in jeans and a t-shirt.

I watch Marlene and Uriah on the dance floor-a wide area behind Christina's home-and get a drink for myself. Just as I am about to sit back down, Four shows up beside me.

'Wanna dance?'

I shake my head, astonish as to why he is asking me. There are lots of girls here, and they are nothing short of beautiful.

'Well then.' He sits down next to me, holding his own drink. 'Wanna talk?'

I look at him, 'why kiss me back?'

Oops. I never meant to ask this so blatantly.

'Why can't I kiss the girl I like?' he throws back another question, equally blatant.

I turn my head away from him, my face hot.

'Y'know, I still think my childhood friend is here, somehow.' He says quietly.

I don't respond. This is not right. He likes me because he thinks I'm his friend from his childhood, but how can I be? I mean, wouldn't I be able to remember him, if what he says is true? But I just can't conjure any picture from my mind that has him in it. None.

A girl walks up to him and asks him to dance, but he declines it coldly. I really admire that girl's courage, because as we all know, Four is always cold, and never talks to anyone except his friends.

*PAGE BREAK*

The party ends at nine in the evening. When I leave, Al offers to walk me home. I see Four staring at us as we walk out onto the pavement, a hint of jealousy in his eyes. But it's gone before I can fully register it. I shake my head slightly. Maybe I imagined it.

Halfway home, Al says he wants to take me somewhere. I sneak a look at my watch. It reads 9:10. Still early. So I nod and follow him around a corner, opposite from the one I usually turn to reach home. He smiles shyly at me.

This place is so quiet, I can even hear my own breathing. Al and I walk in silence, but I really want to ask him where we are going. Before I can open my mouth, however, a voice makes my brains stop functioning.

'Well well well, see who we have here?'

Holy crow.

Peter.

* * *

**A/N: ugh. I'm never writing Truth or Dare scenes AGAIN! EVER! This is crazy. This chapter took me two whole days because it was just SO DIFFICULT to write.**

**And to my dear , things will figure themselves out. There will be explanations. All in good time:)**

**I know it's crapy but please review!**

**-Isabelle**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**A/N: What happened to the one review last chapter?(and thank you, tobias123, for the review! I'm grateful.) I know it was lousy but you didn't have to give me the silent treatments now did you :) and sorry for the late update. Summer vacation here is nearly over but for some reason I only got my math homework a few days ago and there are a lot for me to catch up. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but my education comes first. Surely you understand right?**

* * *

My first instinct is to run as fast as I can, away from here. Peter and Al are both big and huge, and I have confidence I can outrun them.

But then there's a third voice. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach.

'Well done, Albert. She can be all yours, _once we're done with her._'

I shudder at the last point. _What?_

'Now don't sound so eager, Drew. Poor little Tris Prior ain't goin' nowhere, are you?' Peter closes his distance with me and shoves his face in front of mine so close that our noses touch.

Anger washes through me. I raise my right hand and slap him across the face.

Drew laughs, 'oh hot-tempered, even better.'

He walks up to me in two long strides and shoves me up against the wall, one of his hands groping my back, the other holding both my wrists above my head.

'Drew!' I hear Peter's angry voice, but Drew keeps on doing what he's doing, and ignores him. His hands wanders to the hem of my T-shirt, and goes back to tracing my spine, only this time there's no fabric between his hand and my skin. His mouth collides with mine, keeping my screams in. I thrash, trying to aim a kick at his groin, but he traps my body between the wall and his so tightly it hurts.

Cool air on the lower part of my back, and with horror, I realize Drew has unclasps my bra under my shirt.

I thrash violently, trying to free my hands, but at this point I feel another pair of hands on my chest.

Frustration and anger bubble up inside me. I can't believe I get myself into this kind of situation. I jerk my head sideways, avoiding his mouth and yank my arms free. With a loud '_splat_' I slap him across the face.

Peter and Drew are in front of me. Drew looks bewildered and Peter, amused. I catch this opportunity to aim a kick at each of them, hitting them both in the stomach. They double over, me momentarily forgotten.

I reach back to clasp my bra and straighten up to look at Al. His expression is, if not for the situation, comical-angry, unbelievable, apologetic, disgusted and regret are twisted into a grimace. He takes a step towards me but I growl, 'don't you dare come near me!'

He stops dead, his hand reaching forward as if begging for forgiveness. Unfortunately for him, I'm not the 'quick to forgive' type.

I feel so disgusted but pitiful at the same time. He knew what was going to happen and yet he brought me there. But although he witnessed the whole thing he didn't so much as touch me and now he is the one apologizing. This is so twisted.

I back away from Al then turn and break into a run. When I reach the corner I bump into someone.

'Sorry.' My voice sounds broken and I don't look up to see who I just ran into.

Whoever it is, he stops me and looks me in the eye.

Those deep blue. Full of concern and worry.

'Are you alright, Tris?' Four asks, shaking my shoulders a little.

Not trusting my voice to work right, I nod my head, then shake it, unsure what my answer should be. Somebody sobs, a broken sound. I recoil, and Four pulls me to his chest, hugging me fiercely. My body shakes in his arms, and that's when I realize that it's me who is sobbing her heart out.

'Hey,' he shushes me, 'no one's gonna hurt you, okay?'

I shake my head, still unable to speak. Over his shoulder I see through my screen of tears, Uriah and Zeke and Christina, running towards us. I glance at them, then look away. I don't want them to see me like this.

But Christina has her eyes on Al, who is the only one not on the ground. I guess that kick of mine is more powerful than I expected because when Uriah and Zeke go to them, they don't move, just groan, the sound of a wounded animal.

I tremble. Even now I can still feel the ghost of their hands on me. I can hear the kicks and groans and serious warnings not far away from me, but I can't bear to watch. Burying my face in Four's shoulder blade I scream into gritted teeth. His arm surrounding my waist only grips tighter, and I eventually break down completely.

* * *

Four's POV

Seeing Tris like that breaks me.

I don't know what those bastards did to her, but from her condition now I daresay it was nothing pleasant.

They sure as hell are going to pay dearly.

I carry her to her house under her instructions, and find out that her house is just a few houses away from mine.

The door opens, and a middle-aged woman steps out, her eyes shock and questioning.

I brace myself and will my face to a calm expression, 'she uh, got attacked.'

The woman-her mother, I assume-gasps and holds out her arms, 'here, let me take her.'

I gently ease Tris's arm around my neck. She stares at me, her greyish blue eyes widen as I let her go. Just that moment I want to snatch her back and never leave her side.

But I fight that urge off and smile feebly at her.

She returns the smile, equally feeble, and croaks, 'thank you, Four.'

I nod, but notice her mother turning her head back to me at the sound of my, well, nickname. Her kind eyes bear into mine, searching for something.

'You're Four?'

'Yes, .'

'Please, call me Natalie.' she smiles, though that smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, 'and could you please wait for a moment? I want a word with you after I take Beatrice upstairs.'

The girl in her arm starts to protest, 'Mom! I _can_ walk, you know. Talk to Four now. I'll go up on my own.'

When her feet touch the floor, she tumbles a little, but stands straight quickly. I take one good look at her. Other than the slightly messy hair and the puffy eyes, she looks fine.

Okay more than fine.

She looks stunning.

_Wait did I just think that out loud? Seriously? Man you're in great trouble. _

'Goodnight, Four.' Tris's voice brings me back to reality. She comes up and wraps her arms around my waist. My body goes stiff, then relaxes, and I pat her on the back.

Though all I want to do now is kiss her forehead. I resist the urge, feeling her mother's gaze on me.

'Goodnight, Tris.'

She smiles a watery smile at me, bades her mother goodnight, then goes up the stairs.

Once she's out of eyesight and earshot, 's smile fades into a scowl.

'So, Tobias, care to explain about that?' she gestures upstairs.

My whole mind stops operating for a second.

_How in the name of Dauntless does she know my name?_

She seems to have heard my thoughts.

'Oh yes I know your real name, but that's another story. Now,' her eyes look stern, 'tell me.'

I tell her what I think happened, 'I think she nearly got raped by two boys, but I'm not sure. I got there when she was running away, out of the alley. Someone can tell you the whole story, though.' I say, carefully void of any emotion. But deep within, I'm boiling with anger and disgust.

What I wouldn't give to punch those sickening bastards until they've only got one breath in them. But I have to ensure Tris's safety first. Besides, there are Uriah, Zeke and Christina taking care of things right now.

'Who is that, may I ask?'

'Albert Duncan.' I say.

Shock flickers across her face, but a second later, it's gone.

'Well then, I might need to go talk to him.'

'It's not necessary. Albert and the two other boys, Peter and Drew, are going to face the accusation of the whole school.'

'Meaning?'

'Candor's got a special way of making them tell the whole story. Though I'm not sure you can endure it because it may be very disgusting.'

She stares at me for a moment, then said something that catches me completely off-guard, 'what can't I endure? It's not up to you to say it, Tobias. After all, it was I who endured all the sobbings and wailings and silent treatments my daughter gave me after you left without so much as a single goodbye.'

* * *

**A/N: yeah I made up Al's surname. Not a big deal. Anyway have any of you read The Fault In Our Stars? It's so frigging awesome! I'm reading it for the third time and I still cry at certain parts. Go and read it if you haven't already! John Green is such a badass writer! **

**-Isabelle**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**A/N: Just a filler chapter. Explained some things for you.**

** Oh yeah and I changed my name to BeingIsabelle. Just so you know:)**

* * *

Four's POV

I walk home slowly, thinking about what Tris's mother has just said.

_She sobbed, wailed, and didn't talk to anybody because you left, selfishly left without telling her._

I think back to when I left. I shouldn't be angry but I am. Everyone's been making assumptions, never knowing what my side of the story is like.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_'Tobias get your butt out of bed and pack up your stuff!' My devil of a father was yelling from the living room._

_I got up. But why should I pack my things? We were not moving, were we?_

_So I didn't bother. I got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast, thinking about the games that I would be playing with Bea- no, Tris, in a few hours' time._

_But the scene in the living room made me stop dead._

_'What are you doing, Father?' I asked tentitively._

_'I'm packing, idiot, have you got yours done?' He didn't look at me when he asked._

_'Why are we packing? Are we going somewhere?'_

_He growled, and looked up, 'I told you to pack, not to ask questions! Now go before I beat the crap out of you!'_

_I ran up the stairs, afraid that once his belt is freed, I might not be able to escape it._

_'MIND YOUR FOOTFALL!' Marcus exploded, 'how many times do I have to tell you that, you stupid child?'_

_I covered my ears with my hands and closed the bedroom door with my foot._

_I didn't have much belongings so it didn't take me long to finish my stuff. I brought them downstairs and stood as far from my father as possible._

_'Can I at least go and tell Tris about this?' I begged._

_'No. You are to tell no one.' His tone made it clear that there was no arguing._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I never fully understood why he was suddenly leaving until two years ago, when he was arrested by Chicago police for bribing. That was shocking as he didn't have any job here, all he had was an old family house. Then rumours started to float around the city, and I realised he was already bribing his way through the government back in New York. That explains why he moved so quietly and suddenly when I was seven.

I bang my fist on the solid concrete wall so hard that my skin turns a slight shade of red. What can I possibly do to make Tris remember me?

I am not the kind of guy that dwells on a certain girl, especially not a girl I have only come to know a few days ago-that's what the others might think. But she is different. She is not only the childhood friend I played with, but...

My train of thoughts is interrupted by someone calling my name.

'Four!'

Christina and Uriah.

I turn without looking at them.

'How's Tris?' Christina asks.

'She's with her mum now. She's fine.' My tone is too cold to sound right.

'Man are you alright?' Uriah frowns, staring at me.

'Yeah. Just tired. And disgusted, that's all.' I try not to think of what had happened just now, but I fail miserably, my fists clenching.

Christina looks like she's on the verge of tears, 'I'm-I'm awfully sorry Four. I should never introduce Tris to Albert. Maybe I never should've held that stupid party!'

I look at her, my throat burning. _Yeah you damn right shouldn't have, _I want to yell at her. But it isn't her fault.

'Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault.' I tell her, 'Al is the one to blame, not you.'

*PAGE BREAK*

When Al is being interrogated by Candor, I walk out of the hall onto the playground. I don't want to relive those scenes.

'Four?'

I spin around so quickly I almost lose my balance. 'Tris?'

She has a long coat wrapped around her body, even though it isn't that cold.

'Are you okay?' I walk towards her, keeping my hands in my jeans pockets.

'Yeah I'm fine, just..don't want to listen to all of that.' She shifts her eyes elsewhere.

I nod, 'yeah me neither.'

Silence. I glance at her and have to summon every ounce of self-restrain not to pull her close and wrap my arms around her.

And then suddenly it dawns on me.

Tris. She is the girl I know best, the girl I care, the girl I _love_.

I have no idea when does that happen, all I know is that I love her.

'I never had a chance to thank you Four.' She whispers.

'For what?' I pray to heaven not to let my voice quiver.

'For saving me. Bringing me home.' She finally looks at me, and gives a small smile. Looking into her greyish-blue eyes, I let the pleasure overwhelms me for a blissful minute when I see gratitude and trust in them.

I can't pull away from her gaze, and it seems neither can she. After a long moment of staring contest, Tris giggles slightly and looks away.

'I should go back inside. Mum'll be looking for me and I don't want to worry her.'

I stare at her when she walks back into the hall, thinking that had she hold her gaze for a bit longer, I would have confess to her.

* * *

Tris's POV

The intensity of his gaze make me blush. I hope he doesn't notice.

But I can't look away. Those midnight-blue are so intense that they are holding me hostage.

My face gets hotter, and with great difficulty I finally pull away and laugh a little.

'I should go back inside. Mum'll be looking for me and I don't want to worry her.' I tell him, and for safety's sake, I turn and walk away, dare not look at him again, afraid that his eyes will once again hold me in my place.

(INSERT LINE)

**A/N: I'm so awfully sorry for the delay and the shortage of this chapter. I'm having writer's block in my another story and this got hung up as well. And school's driving me abso-friggin-luTely insane. Are there anyone that are working for the Student Government or the Student Union or stuff like that? Well it's slowly wasting me so much time. Even during these seven days when we're having our holiday, I have things to take care of. Then there's this exam back to school which I need to prepare for. Just..I'm so so so sorry guys I feel like I'm an awful writer:(**

**-Isabelle**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Here I am again! I'm posting this now because I have exams nest week ugh!**

*A month later*

Tris's POV

I tried to stay normal for the last month's time after the incident but I couldn't. Al and I went to several classes together and I simply couldn't get rid of him. He was like a snare, wrapped around you and there were no means of escape.

'Shall I walk you to lunch Tris?'

I inwardly grown. Oh my friggin heck NOT AGAIN!

'No thanks.' I paste my smile firmly on my face, though inside I'm silently cursing him to hell. _I can walk there perfectly on my own thank you but no thanks!_

He, however, is never able to catch any hints, unfortunate for me. He takes hold of my hand and grabs it in his, totally ignoring my protests.

'I _insist._'

When we enter the cafeteria I can actually feel the curious stares coming our way. Everyone is wondering why a boy would be accepted after he has indirectly sexually abused the girl who is now in his arm. I taste bile.

Struggling, I try to escape his arm. But he only grips harder and spins me around to face him.

And then he crushes his lips on mine.

I freeze on the spot. My mind goes blank and all I can register is that the bastard is kissing me.

_Kissing me!_

I feel so disgusted I almost gag. Pushing him roughly away from me I slap him so hard on the cheek my palm hurts.

'You disgusting bastard _how dare you?!_' I scream, raising my fist again, this time aiming at his stomach. But someone catches my hand from behind.

'He's not worth it Tris.'

Four.

Shit. I haven't realized until now that the scene was witnessed by almost the whole school.

My cheeks feel so hot.

'Go somewhere alone. We'll take care of it.'

So I go.

But I choose to go home.

* * *

Four's POV

I snatch him up by the front of his shirt, and he struggles uselessly.

'Once isn't enough for you huh Duncan?' I snarl into his face, drawing the pathetic, frightened look from him. He whimpers like a wounded dog.

I give him a good punch on the stomach and warn him, in my best senior-badass voice, 'mess with her again I'm gonna make you seriously regret it Duncan.'

I am, after all, a senior, and older. He pleads with me silently with his eyes like a coward he is, but I drop him on the ground and walk away to find Tris.

I try the maths classroom. Nothing. Then the drawing room, where she usually is. Still Nothing.

I begin to get worried. Where can that girl be?

I take out my phone and text her.

_Where the hell are you?_

Leaning against the drawing room wall, I wait for her respond. When nothing comes to me after ten minutes, I know something isn't right, as Tris always responds faster than you can put your phone away.

I leave a message for Zeke and rush out to get my car.

* * *

Tris's POV

My phone vibrates. I know who that is but I don't pick it up, just let it lying on the passenger seat.

My mind wanders off, trying not to think about what just happened. I think about my friends, how selfish it is for me to just go home like this, without telling them.

I bang the door loudly When I arrive home, and run downstairs into the basement.

I check the text. It was Four. After some thoughts I decide not to reply. I throw my phone aside and take a good around the basement.

The boxes in front of me are piled up messily against the wall. I don't know why I even wanted to come down here in the first place. My family regards the basement as 'the dark room', meaning there are mice and bugs and God knows what creature in it. But I feel like there's Nothing else to calm myself down than to clean up these boxes so I set off to work.

The topmost boxes contain Caleb's and my stuff from freshman year back in New York. I stare at the blue ribbon that was my old cheerleading team colour, and the black and red fabric that was my uniform. I have only ever wore it twice-first day of school, and the last day of school. My fingers touch a hard object, and I pull it out from under the uniform.

It's my photo album. All my good memories, my friends, my teachers, my school, my neighbours, all of them are just photos to me now. I flip through the album, smiling occasionally at a random scene that I recall. And there are Robert and Susan, our neighbours and childhood friends. Caleb used to have a huge crush on Susan. But maybe not anymore.

I put these boxes aside, and take another one from the pile. These are my parents' stuff so I don't linger. I continue to flip through box after box of items and memories, until one of them catches me off guard.

Inside the box are pictures, and I'm in each and everyone of them. What catches my eye is that there is this same boy beside me. I do a quick scan and realize that he is in every photo too, and almost always wearing a football jersey.

I squint, trying to pull out one piece of memory of this boy from my head. But it's empty. I have no memory of him whatsoever.

I stare into the picture. There is this one close-up shot, and I can see his features as they are more prominent. His hair is a dark shade of brown, and he has a pair of dark blue eyes, the dreaming, sleeping kind of blue, like the night sky, and his lips form a smile so familiar that I-

_Back up a second._

The wheels in my mind screech to a halt.

Did I just say the boy's eyes are like the night sky? _Did I?_

I stare back down to the boy grinning happily back at me. I've only met one person whose eyes are like the night sky. Those dreaming blue.

No. It can't be.

I put the photo down and search through the box. A heart-shaped necklace is lying innocently in a corner. I pick it up, feel the cool metal against my skin. I never know I own this necklace.

My fingers fumble across the lock, and click it open. Behind the little door there's yet another picture of me and the boy. It's hanging losely in the frame so I take it out. The picture is small, but when I flip the photo over, the scrawl that stares back at me is even smaller.

_Tobias & Beatrice_

The scrawl is childish but neat. The person who wrote this must be a child, must be-and I still can't believe it-the boy in this photo. Tobias.

And this boy has those eyes.

* * *

Four's POV

As I am driving towards her house, I happen to come across a memory that took place eleven years ago.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_As I watched her entering her house, I couldn't help but wish I could've gone inside with her. I glanced up and saw her waving at me through a second-storey window. Must be her bedroom. I waved back, and smiled a little. I could still hear her voice floating in the air, telling me to call her Tris._

_'Tris.' I let the name roll of my tongue. It suited her better than Beatrice. Way better._

_Then I remembered the photo which I put in her necklace a few minutes ago. On the back I scrawled, 'Tobias & Beatrice.' That didn't sound right. Had she told me earlier, I would've change that into 'Four & Tris.'_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I reach her place in a matter of minutes. I hesitated before I ring the doorbell, afraid that my presence won't do her any good. But I ring the bell whatsoever.

Footsteps inside, then the door is pulled open. And there she is, safe and sound.

I am about to say 'thank God you're here,' when I'm cut off by her. And the one word she utters has me totally taken aback.

'Tobias.' She says.

* * *

**A/N: well there it is a somewhat longer chapter.**

**HOLY COW Allegiant is out! And I don't know till when can I put my hands on one copy of that oh so so sad:( I want to read that I just CAN'T wait!**

**And mind, Shai and Theo said you should review:P**

**-Isabelle**


End file.
